fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourteen: A Boy's Changing Body
'Fourteen: A Boy's Changing Body '''is the second episode of ''Demon Blood Teen. Characters *Charlie Ridenour *Veer *Paris *Mrs. Horrorfield *Mr. Ridenour *Jake (debut) *Mr. Marks (debut) Plot Veer attempts to teach Charlie how to control his newly gained powers and abilities. Meanwhile, Paris tries to figure out who sabotaged his interdimensional portal. Story A grin formed on Charlie’s face. He was back to normal. Finally. He turned away from the mirror, placing his hand on the doorknob when suddenly his eyes widened. He quickly turned around, finding Veer’s unconscious body laying on the bathroom room. His eye twitched, feeling his heart begin to beat a bit faster and his breathing becoming deeper. “Oh no…Oh no. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? There’s nowhere to hide the body! Ugh, why did this all happen to me? Why does this stuff always happen to me? Why can’t it happen to anyone else?” he thought to himself, nervously walking in circles. He sighed, picking up the demon’s body and placing it into the cabinet. “I really hope no one looks in here…” he thought, quickly changing back into his normal clothes. It was at that moment that one of his eyes switched back over to its’ previous purple color, leaving the other one its’ original teal. He then opened the bathroom door, walking out. “CHARLIE!” his father shouted. “Gah! W-What is it?!” the teenager asked, looking up at his parent, still startled from the sudden scream. “Have you seen a drug addict lately? He’s about the same age as you. He wears a blue suit and he has purple hair and eyes…Hey…Speaking of purple eyes, what happened to your left one?” Mr. Ridenour questioned. “W-What do you mean what happened to it? N-Nothing happened to it,” Charlie said. “Mate, I can tell when you’re lying. It’s just like how I was able to figure out that white stuff in the bathroom was cum,” Mr. Ridenour stated. “It wasn’t cum!” Charlie shouted. “Now, now, Charlie. It’s alright. It’s perfectly normal for you to experience that urge. Almost all teenagers do,” the parental figure said, patting his son’s head. “You seem to take a bit long though. Here’s something to help you out,” Mr. Ridenour, tossing Charlie a magazine. Quickly grabbing ahold of it, Charlie glanced down at the magazine. The title read as “How To Be A Good Little Christian Boy: Learn How To Control Your Animalistic, Unholy Urges”. Charlie stared at the magazine, glancing back up at his dad with a confused expression on his face. “Yeah…that’s all I had back in the day. My parents were religious extremists. In fact, they were actually a part of the KKK. They tried to get me to join, but that outfit was just way too dumb. I mean, seriously. Have you seen it? They look like the Coneheads,” Mr. Ridenour explained. “…Are you sure you’re the not the drug addict?” Charlie asked. “Aha, of course I’m not son. I wanted to take drugs but my parents took them before I could and burnt them and a few black people at one of their weirdo ceremony things,” Mr. Ridenour said. “Um…okay then. If you don’t mind, I think I’ll be going back to my room now,” Charlie said. “Sure thing, buddy! Dinner’s at seven!” Mr. Ridenour grinned, waving at his son before walking off back into the kitchen. The Next Day The house was completely silent. Not even the rustle of the trees outside could be heard, it was refreshingly peaceful. Of course, it was until the silence was suddenly broken by the high-pitched screeching of the alarm clock. “Gah! Don’t hurt me, Jake! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Charlie whimpered, before his eyes opened up. “…Oh. It’s just the alarm clock. Well, time for another terrible day,” he muttered to himself, getting out his bed and heading into the bathroom. If the alarm wasn’t enough, suddenly the sound of extremely bad harmonica playing was heard. “Ooh! I’m trapped in this cabinet! Trapped in this cabinet!” Veer could be heard singing. Charlie groaned, quickly opening the cabinet doors. “At least I’m not all alone. I have this acne cream and some deodorant! Together, we can make the best of it! The best of it!” Veer continued to sing, until eventually realizing the doors had been opened. “Oh. Hello there!” the demon grinned. “What are you doing?” Charlie asked. “Singing a song about my imprisonment, of course! It helps lighten the mood!” Veer explained. “Interesting. You know, now that you mention it, my old therapist did tell me that singing could be a good outlet to express your expressions. I wanted to sing a song about my anxiety, but I got too anxious to do it,” Charlie said. “Your old therapist? What happened to them?” Veer asked. “She got run over. She’s in desperate need of surgery. …What if she doesn’t make it? W-What if the doctors make a mistake? What if she doesn’t have the money to pay? Oh no!” Charlie suddenly burst out. “Don’t you think you’re being a little paranoid?” Veer asked. “Yes! I’m so very paranoid! That’s why I hate myself! Why do I have to be like this?!” Charlie growled. “GOD MADE YOU THAT WAY, CHARLIE! EMBRACE IT!” an elder woman could be heard shouting.”I hate that woman,” Charlie said dryly. Later That Day Charlie entered Mrs. Horrorfield’s classroom, placing his backpack down and taking a seat. He glanced over to his right, noticing a rather upset Paris. “H-Hey Paris, are you okay?” Charlie asked. “No…some idiot destroyed my inter dimensional portal! It took me months to build that thing! It would’ve been revolutionary! Ugh…when I find the person who did it…” Paris growled, snapping his pencil in half. “ABUSING THE CLASS MATERIALS, EY, PARIS?!” Mrs. Horrorfield questioned, quickly appearing at the boy’s desk. “This is my pencil,” Paris said, a deadpan tone in his voice. “Well, you’re abusing it either way! Kind of like how I abuse my students emotionally! Anyway, I know who destroyed your portal!” Mrs. Horrorfield. “You do? Who?” Paris asked. “It was…CHARLIE!” Mrs. Horrorfield shouted, pointing her ruler at the superpowered teen. “You always blame everything on him. None of the claims you’ve made about him have been proven to true. Why should I believe this time?” Paris asked, crossing his arms. “Because I’m your teacher! Don’t you know what teachers are for, Paris?! They help guide your life!” Mrs. Horrorfield grinned. “I thought they just tried instill their idiotic ideas inside of you while at the same time preventing you from coming up with any of your own ideas,” Paris said dryly. “Touche,” Mrs. Horrorfield responded. Lunch Charlie had been walking through school when suddenly he was confronted by a red-haired student of his own age. “CRYBABY!” the student shouted. “Oh, u-um, h-hi there Jake…” Charlie grinned nervously, turning towards the other, starting to shake a bit nervously. “Woah! What the hell happened to your eyes?! One of them’s purple now! Pft, it makes you look even dumber than usual! And that’s saying a lot, considering how dumb you used to look before!” the student smirked, throwing a punch at the other. “Gah!” Charlie flinched, attempting to slap the other’s hand away, he instead ended up throwing the student to the wall. “Ow! Oh, god…Ugh…I think I need to go to the hospital…” Jake murmured in pain. Charlie gulped nervously, quickly running off. He then headed into the boys’ locker room, slamming the door shut and snatching Veer out of his backpack. “Yo, Charlie! Waz up?” Veer asked. “Veer! I think your blood is messing up my body! I tried to slap Jake’s hand away and instead I ended up throwing him into the wall instead!” Charlie said tearfully. “Why are you crying about it? That sounds awesome!” Veer grinned. “It’s not awesome! I don’t know how to control these powers! What if I end up revealing them by mistake?!” he questioned, his strands of hair slowly starting to grow and become messier, at the same time beginning to turn purple. “Woah, you just became really hot,” Veer pointed out. Charlie blinked, glancing up at his newly transformed hair. “Gah! I changed again! I didn’t mean to! I can’t just have this happening randomly! What am I gonna do?!” Charlie panicked. “Relax, man. We can take care of this. I’ll teach you show to control it,” Veer said. “O-Okay, what do I do?” Charlie asked. “Well, first, you’ve gotta take off your clothes,” Veer said. “…What?” Charlie asked, a disturbed expression on his face. “I said ‘take off your clothes’. Didn’t you hear me?” Veer asked, crossing his arms. “How is that gonna help me control my powers?!” Charlie questioned. “Ooohhh. You want me to teach you how to control your powers? I thought you wanted me to teach you how to control your sexual urges,” Veer explained. “How do you even get that from- Nevermind. Just show me please,” Charlie said, visibly starting to get a bit frustrated. “Show you what?” Veer asked. Office Paris entered in the office, heading up to the principal. “Mr. Marks? Could I have access to the security cameras of the lunchroom? I want to see the footage from yesterday,” Paris requested. “Sorry, no can do. Whoever fucked things up yesterday at the science fair deleted all the evidence to go with it. All the cameras have been destroyed,” Mr. Marks denied. Paris groaned when he heard this news. “Maybe now you can invent a time machine. Or some sort of truth potion,” Mr. Marks chuckled. “Hm…perhaps so. Perhaps so…” Paris said. “That was a joke,” Mr. Marks said. “Your joke has inspired me,” Paris said, walking out of the classroom. “So if that joke inspired Paris to create some sort of new device, that also means a joke could inspire someone to rape! This is just proof the patriarchy exists!” a teenage girl standing right next to Mr. Marks shouted out. “This kind of stuff is why you’re failing all your classes,” Mr. Marks dryly. Locker Room Charlie had been fully transformed with his purple eyes and hair, wearing his blue wetsuit as well. “I-I think I got it!” Charlie grinned, glancing towards one of the lockers, suddenly being able to see all the items inside of it. “Woah…” Charlie gasped. “X-ray vision, huh? That’s a power a lot of teenage boys would like to have. Consider yourself lucky. Maybe soon your dad will start finding cum in the bathroom,” Veer commented. Charlie glared at the demon, pointing his hand at the other and blasting him with a laser beam. Trivia *It is revealed that Charlie's grandparents are members of the KKK. Category:Episodes Category:Demon Blood Teen